


true love is the greatest thing in the world

by fabledshadow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, i am so bad at schedules, it's only three or four days late, killervibeweek17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabledshadow/pseuds/fabledshadow
Summary: Caitlin is going to make sure Cisco’s 26th birthday is a rousing success, no matter what. What kind of super-powered meta-human named Killer Frost catches a cold, anyway?





	true love is the greatest thing in the world

**Author's Note:**

> For Killervibe Week 2017's Free Day. This was inspired by the Frozen Fever short film, which is freaking adorable.

When her alarm goes off at six-thirty in the morning, Caitlin groans. The shrill noise is not helping her aching head. She must have taken a harder hit in last night’s fight then she thought. She rolls over and fumbles for the clock to turn off the alarm. And sneezes. 

_Eww._

She grabs a tissue. She needs to get up, but she’s so tired. Not even the thought of a hot shower is appealing. 

She sneezes again.

It is Cisco’s twenty-sixth birthday, and Caitlin has planned the perfect party. The plan requires her to get up right now, get showered and dressed, and get to the lab to start decorating. Cisco is having the perfect party. He deserves it.

She just needs tea. With honey. Lots of honey.

-

When Wally breezes into the cortex later that morning, Caitlin sneezes in surprise. Clouds gather in the rafters and snow starts sifting down. 

“Whoa,” he says. 

“I’m not sick!” Caitlin says firmly. She’s standing on a ladder, taping up streamers. Her nose is red.

“Yeah, OK,” Wally says, and then, “bless you.”

“Thank you,” she says, “did you bring the balloons?”

Wally holds up the two packages of multicolored balloons, “Where should we set up?”

“Jesse has the tarp ready in my lab. If we have them all on that, they’ll be easier to transport.”

“Will do,” Wally says, than heads for the lab. There’s a couple half-melted ice trails along the hall floor, and Wally shakes his head. 

-

Barry, Joe, and the twins are the next in; between the four of them they are bearing a veritable mound of presents. Caitlin already has the present table set up. She’s fussing with the arrangement of various bags when she has to break off for a coughing fit. 

Joe takes one look at her, then shuffles Donnie to the other side of the table, “Stay away from Auntie Caitlin, she has a cold.”

Caitlin glares from behind a tissue, “I do not.”

Dawn tugs on her grandfather’s sleeve, “Auntie Caitlin is _always_ cold, Pop-pop.”

Barry clears his throat, “You’re not wrong, baby, but let’s go find Uncle Wally and Auntie Jesse. They’re playing with balloons.” 

There are a couple little flashes of light, followed by a bigger one. Joe walks out, shaking his head, with Barry’s voice Dopplering back, “Slow for Pop-pop!”

Caitlin is left to contemplate the nearly finished decorations. What kind of super-powered meta-human named Killer Frost catches a cold, anyway?

-

Iris walks in bearing a huge, covered cake plate. She immediately sets it down on the table next to the punch bowl and comes over to Caitlin, hand raised to check Caitlin’s forehead, “Oh honey.”

_Barry is such a fink,_ Caitlin thinks, than waves Iris away, “I can’t be sick. I don’t have time to be. Cisco’s birthday has to be perfect.”

“Whoa,” says a familiar voice from the doorway.

“Cisco!?” Caitlin says.

“I’m…going to go find my kids…” Iris edges out the door past Cisco, who’s still staring at Caitlin.

Cisco waves a hand, “Don’t get me wrong, this looks amazing, but you’re clearly not feeling well.”

“I-I thought you weren’t coming in until noon, to sleep in on your birthday.”

“I slept in. I wanted to spend my birthday with everyone. And…”

“And?”

“I may have had a dream. About you. A Vibe dream,” he’s flustered, a little, but he still fits _I-told-you-so_ into his tone, “You were sick. I was…bringing you soup.”

“I’m fine! You don’t have to worry about me, this is your birthday.”

“And you’re my best friend. How am I supposed to enjoy myself when you’re miserable?”

Caitlin sneezes, twice, “But I wanted everything to be perfect.”

Barry tentatively enters, “Hey guys.”

Caitlin sniffles, “Well, the surprise part is ruined, anyway.”

“But the party part is clearly still here,” Cisco gestures at the presents, cake, and streamers with a grin.

Caitlin smiles back. 

“Tell you what,” Cisco continues, “let’s get everyone in here, do presents and cake, and then I’ll take you home.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Barry says, than whooshes off before Caitlin can even open her mouth to protest.

-

“Well, it’s time to say happy birthday and bye to Uncle Cisco and thank you to Auntie Caitlin for such a fun party.” Iris has got the Mom voice down to a T.

“We’ll clean up,” Jesse says, gesturing at Wally, “you go home and get some rest, Caitlin.”

Caitlin looks at Cisco, and he just grins back at her. She sighs and relents, “OK, Cisco, take me home.”

-

They get to her apartment, and after Caitlin unlocks the door, Cisco shoos her towards her bedroom, “Go get in pajamas, I’ll pick out a movie.”

When she comes back to the living room, he’s not there, but she hears sounds in the kitchen so she curls up on the couch under the fuzzy afghan. 

He re-enters and eases in next to her, passing her a mug of tea. 

She inhales the steam, smiling at him, “What movie did you pick?”

“A classic tale of fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles…”

-

Later, they’re curled up even closer together on the couch, and Caitlin’s mostly done with her tea, extra-extra honey. She tips her head to his to say quietly, “I’m sorry, this probably isn’t exactly how you wanted to spend your birthday.”

Cisco chuckles, “What, with my best friend, watching one of my favorite movies?”

“I just- we got you presents and cake, but I know how hard you work, and all you do for us. I wasn’t there for your twenty-fifth, and I just wanted you to have a perfect birthday.”

He’s still smiling at her, “So, you want me to do something that makes me happy.”

“Exactly.”

Then he’s right there, his mouth a breath away from hers, “As you wish,” he murmurs.

The kiss is soft, sweet, _perfect_.

Until Caitlin jerks her head away to sneeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Title, and Cisco's movie description, from The Princess Bride.


End file.
